


I Fall to Pieces

by Cage_of_Shadows (Tahn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Stalking, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahn/pseuds/Cage_of_Shadows
Summary: They say it is better to have loved and lost, but what would you do to get her back?





	I Fall to Pieces

_Soon we will be together My Love._

I had tailed my target for weeks, and tonight was the night. She was a pretty thing, but her best features were her legs, I couldn’t stop staring at them, they were perfect. I watched as she walked in her front door after her nightly jog, guess it helped her sleep. Her routine was simple at night: jog, shower, read in bed for an hour, then go to sleep. It was lucky for me that she kept her window open during the cool Autumn nights. She wouldn’t know what hit her.

I kept her sedated the entire time she was tied to the table, I wasn’t a monster, and as soon as I was done with her, I’d drop her off somewhere safe. She did bleed a lot though, I was going to have to keep an eye on that. Wouldn’t want her to exsanguinate. I didn’t kill people, not in my nature.

She was a lot easier to carry now. It’s amazing what the removal of a pair of legs does for losing weight, if only the fad dieters knew. I placed her in a safe location where I knew someone would find her. I even watched over her to make sure someone did. As she was driven away in an ambulance I made my way back home.

Home was where the love of my life was, my Darla. The light of my life, my soulmate, the woman I had spent many years with, and who held my heart within her own. 

“Ah, Darla.” My fingers traced her outline on the glass she was suspended in. It was such a simple looking thing, her brain, but within it held the memories and personality of my beloved wife. When she had gotten sick I started preparing for the inevitable, and quickly saved her brain, vowing to bring her back. It wouldn’t be long now, we would be reunited soon. I had wasted enough time, and went to deal with the new additions to her future body.

I had lucked out with a few of the organs I needed, grabbing them from a braindead woman whose family had not been able to be found. I forged the paperwork for organ transplantation, and took those that would prove problematic to take from a living host. Living was better, but I couldn’t very well take some poor girl’s heart, now could I? 

The foundation of the body had had to be grown, but I couldn’t make it all. I had grown the bones, and blood vessels, and at this moment, even the nerves were forming. I would attach those last so there would be no pain. I watched the heart beating in the mostly empty torso, the sterile room I kept everything in was cold, but safe. And so I began the hard and tiny work of attaching arteries, veins, nerves, bones, and muscles to the body I was perfecting. Over time the wounds would heal as the donated blood circulated through its new legs.

To celebrate I went out to our favorite restaurant, it was where we had our first kiss, and later where I proposed. I smiled at those memories.

“Hello there, my name is Trisha, and I’ll be your server this evening. May I start you off with something to drink sir?”

I looked up into the face of my waitress, she sure did have pretty eyes. Perfect eyes. HER eyes.


End file.
